The Day hell froze over
by Alistair Ulven
Summary: The day Sakura confessed to her cocky blonde neighbor would be the day hell freezes over. And guess what, it was winter.


Gah, I've started another one. Please don't kill me! I just needed a break from my multi-chapter stories and this story has been bugging me and so I wrote it ^^ Please read and review and let me know what your thought of the story are since this is my first ever one-shot. The title was a spur of the moment decision, by the way. Enjoy!

Summary: The day Sakura confessed to her cocky blonde neighbor would be the day hell freezes over. And guess what, it was winter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 01

I fumed as I locked the door of my flat, pocketed my keys and stomped down the sidewalk, the winter breeze cool against my face. I hate him. I hate him so much. I just want to grab that pretty blonde hair of his and squeeze the life out of him with it. He was so annoying. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Did he have fun torturing me like this? Did he−

Oh wait, I'm rambling aren't I? You don't actually know who _he_ is, do you? Well, I'll explain it to you. You see, the person I am so angry at right now is my neighbor; a cocky, conceited blonde named Deidara. And why am I so angry at him? Because, I swear, the dude exists to ruin my life. Seriously. This morning, the asshole had thought it was funny to set off one of his stupid firecrackers near my dog. Sammy had yelped so loud I had thought it had been hit by a car or something. Didn't he know that dogs were sensitive to crackers or was he too stupid to even consider it? What if something had happened to him? God, how I wish I was still living with my parents in their house instead of my little flat with that idiot as my neighbor.

Want a self introduction? Well, my name is Haruno Sakura, eighteen years old, and single. I work at a music store, not a very glamorous job I know, but I liked it and the pay was enough for the moment. I am currently in the middle of a conflict with my neighbor. The usual.

I sighed, the heels of my worn converse padding against the sidewalk softly as I walked. There were only a few people out today and the weather was looking good. My bad mood started to fade and a smile tilted my lips as I enjoyed the warm rays of the morning sun. Maybe today was not going to be such a bad day after all.

A low, familiar purr of a motorcycle engine reached my ears and I groaned out loud. Just when my day was going good, he just had to interrupt it, didn't he? I glanced up at the heavens. Someone up there really didn't like me.

The gleaming black beast of a motorcycle slowed down a little and the driver flipped open his helmet, his striking blue eyes smoldering with mischief and lips tilted in a smirk that was directed at me. "Hey cherry, where you going yeah?" he said in his unnaturally deep tone of voice. I scowled and kept on walking, ignoring him. Much to my annoyance, he rode slowly alongside me, the stubborn mule.

"Hmm… Not up for a conversation I see. Don't tell me you're still mad about what happened this morning, yeah," he said flippantly and my head whipped around to meet his before I could stop it.

"Of course I'm angry you jackass! What if something had happened to him?" I hissed.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Well, nothing happened, yeah, so cheer the heck up cherry. You look like a downtrodden puppy, hmm," My scowl darkening, I sped up.

I could hear him sigh but I kept my eyes well away from him.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, yeah. Now will you stop being such a grouch, hmm?" this was said casually and I resisted the urge to smile. This was the other things I hated about Deidara. It was the fact that I couldn't ever hate him fully. Mostly because I'd had a crush on him since I'd met him.

Yeah, pathetic, I know. And even more pathetic was the fact that he had zero romantic interest in me, only preferring to mess with me. And again, there was the fact that he was a player. I had even thought of asking him out when I had first met him a few months ago; I was sure he'd been hitting on me the first few days, but I had decided against it when I saw him talking with a drop-dead gorgeous brunette at a café multiple times.

It had hurt, seeing him with that girl who was so much prettier than me, but I knew he could never be mine so I preferred watching him from the sidelines. With his daredevil personality and 'badass' exterior, girls were drawn to him like moths to a flame and there was nothing I could do except just watch because the day I confessed to Deidara would be the day hell freezes over.

"Hey, want a ride?" his trademark impish grin was etched onto his face and I blushed, only just a little bit though. Calm it Sakura, he's just being courteous. It doesn't meaning anything, I chanted in my head.

"Sure but that doesn't mean I forgive you," I rolled my eyes, pretending to be all 'oh I'm so over this' when I was actually squealing on the inside.

Using his shoulder as leverage, I hopped onto the motorcycle. Angling his head to grin at me, Deidara handed the helmet to me and muttered a 'hold on tight, yeah' and sped off, leaving me to wrap my arms around his torso to keep from falling off. I felt my cheeks grow hot as my fingers felt his hard muscles from underneath his shirt. The guy was ripped.

In addition to having a mischievous and animated personality, Deidara had crazy good motorcycling skills, which was one of the things that had attracted me to him in the first place. I laughed as he pulled off different kinds of tricks, earning awed stares from passer-by's. Show off.

Deidara slowed down as we reached 'The Riff', the place where I worked. He brought the bike to a halt and I stepped off before handing him back the helmet.

"Thanks," I said shyly and he frowned a bit. Why was he frowning?

Unexpectedly, he ruffled my long pink tresses gently. "Shy doesn't suit you, yeah," he said simply, his eyes a weird mix of some emotions I couldn't understand. Then, the look was gone as soon as it had come and he grinned before putting his helmet on. His deep electric tone of voice was muffled as he uttered a 'Bye' and sped off, the engine roaring.

"Yeah… Bye," I said softly, touching the place where he had touched, a smile beginning to form on my face, like a huge dork.

"Oh My God, what was that?" my moment was interrupted by my best friend Ino's soprano voice. "Did Mr. Hottie just give you a ride?" she questioned excitedly, her long platinum blonde locks swishing as she bounced.

Unable to answer coherently, I nodded dumbly and Ino squealed before glomping me. "Aw, Saks, I'm so happy for you~," she gushed and I rolled my eyes, coming back to my senses. He was just been a nice guy, which he was most of the time, minus the annoying part. "Relax Ino. It's not like I confessed to him or whatever."

"Confessed to who?" a slightly amused voice spoke from the entrance of The Riff and I turned to see Tenten, the daughter of the owner of the store and my other best friend, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sakura's blonde biker babe," Ino laughed. That was the nickname we had christened Deidara. In response to Tenten's hopeful look, Ino shook her head. "She hasn't confessed yet but she is going to."

I sputtered. Who the hell said I was going to confess to him? When I voiced my thoughts to Ino, she huffed.

"Come on Sakura, you gotta tell him sometime," she implored. "Just look at him! If you stay silent, he's going to be snatched away from some girl and you'll be left heartbroken," she sniffed dramatically and I shook my head.

"I'm not going to confess Ino. He doesn't even remotely _like_ me," I protested. Because it was true. Deidara wasn't in the least bit interested in me in _that_ way. Sure, he spoke to me and all but his type were busty girls who could handle their booze (example: the girl at the café) and I was a skinny, flat-chested dork with pink hair and weird green eyes. You do the math.

"Then why did he just give you a ride?" Tenten asked with a raised brown eyebrow.

"He was just being nice for a change," I said. "There were no romantic feelings involved whatsoever."

When it was obvious that I wouldn't give in, the girls gave up and we retreated into the store. We didn't get a lot of customers in the mornings so we spent the time sitting around listening to music, chatting or reading magazines. Time passed by quickly with some customers visiting the store and it wasn't long before it was the evening and my shift ended.

I sighed.

And now, to go home and spend another night of pining for Deidara when he was out with some girl.

Fucking Joy.

* * *

I unlocked the door of my flat and walked inside to be greeted enthusiastically by Sammy, my cocker spaniel, wagging its little tail and jumping at me. Throwing my stuff onto a stray chair and petting him, I shot upstairs and into my room and after changing into a thick woolen top and stockings and pulling my hair up into a bun, I flopped down on my fluffy bed with Sammy by my side. Rolling over onto my side, I stared out the window from where I had a clear view of Deidara's house, more specifically his room. We could even open our windows and talk to each other, our houses were that close.

As expected, the lights were all off and no one appeared to be home. He was probably out with some girl.

The thought, as usual, brought forth a stinging pain in a place that was scarily close to my heart and so I shook off all thoughts of him from my head and took out my laptop and headphones. I've always had an interest in writing and I usually wrote stories for fun, though I sucked at poetry.

It proved to be an excellent distraction as I listened to music and typed my stories until suddenly, the doorbell rang quite a few times, loudly and urgently.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I yelled and hurried to my closet to find something presentable to wear but before I could put anything on, the doorbell rang again impatiently and I cursed.

"I'm fucking coming!" I had no time to put anything on and hurried downstairs, hoping that it wasn't someone important.

The doorbell paused in mid-ring as I opened the door hurriedly and literally gawked.

There, standing in my doorway, was a bloodied and bruised Deidara supported by a silver haired guy with purple eyes. They seemed to be arguing, Deidara saying that he didn't need any help as usual.

"What the hell happened?" I questioned and Deidara sighed before answering, his voice sounding a bit stuffed up. He probably took one on the nose.

"Got into a little confrontation, yeah," he said, smirking even though he looked horrid.

Hidan, the silver haired guy who I knew was Deidara's best friend looked at me "Do you think you could fucking take care of him?" he asked and I opened my mouth to protest before closing it again. Deidara looked horrible and it wouldn't hurt to help him would it? And so I said yes.

Hidan walked Deidara (with him protesting all the way of course) over to the couch where he sat down, head dipped back to stop his nose from bleeding. Hidan then left, giving me his number and telling me to call if something happened, with just a few profanities mixed in here and there. After agreeing, I saw him off and turned back to Deidara on the couch.

Sighing, I crumpled up a wad of paper tissues and instructed him to hold them to his nose until the bleeding stopped while I took care of his other injuries. The most visible ones were a shiner in his right eye, a few scratches here and there and some scrapes. His knuckles and palms were battered so I fetched my first-aid kit and wrapped them up.

Sitting down next to him, I began to clean his wounds. Weirdly, when my hand accidently knocked against his chest, he hissed.

Narrowing my eyes, I instructed him to take off his shirt. The bleeding was still going on and I knew he smirked, though I couldn't see it because of all the tissues that were pressed to his nose, I could feel it in his voice. "That excited to see me shirtless?" he asked cockily and I blushed.

"Of course not, you idiot! Now just take it off!" I said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Fine, fine, yeah," he muttered and proceeded to remove the leather jacket and tank he was wearing. I sucked in a deep breath –not because of his muscular chest− but because he was beaten black and blue. I whistled in a low tone.

"What the hell happened to get you so beat up?" I asked curiously. Deidara grinned.

"Provoked some people I shouldn't have provoked," he answered cryptically. "At least I wasn't the one who ended up in the ER, yeah," I laughed at that. So he had managed to put someone in the ER? Impressive, though I hated to admit it.

"Well," I started, eyeing the bruises on his otherwise perfect chest. "I really don't know what we should do for these except apply some gel and bandages or whatever and give it time," I said. I wasn't an expert on medicine.

Deidara shrugged. "I don't mind, yeah. Gel is enough," he said and I nodded before skipping off to get the ointment I applied for bruises and some bandages. After a bit of rummaging, I found it and walked back to the couch. I directed it towards him and he raised his bandaged fingers and hands with a smirk. "You're gonna have to do it yourself," he said and I went red. He really didn't expect me to rub my hands all over his hot chest now did he? His eyes gleamed with amusement and something else as he smiled, yes smiled and it was very cute, at my discomfort.

"Can't you do it yourself?" I huffed and I could've sworn he looked disappointed for a second there.

"No can do, unless you want these to re-open," he said, referring to the wounds on his hands. I groaned.

"Fine but don't get any ideas about it," I warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it, yeah," he drawled and I gulped when I noticed that I couldn't actually do what he wanted me to do (I refused to actually think of it) in the position he was in. I cleared my throat hastily.

"Sit down on the floor," I instructed, trying to sound business-like. Deidara set aside the wad of tissues; his nose had stopped bleeding, and did as I told (that was a first), leaning his head against the couch. Swallowing hard, I knelt down in the small space between his legs and uncapped the lid off the ointment.

Leaning forwards, I pushed his blonde hair out of the way tentatively, aware of how his blue eyes followed my every move. Taking a little of the ointment onto the tips of my fingers, I began to rub it in painstakingly slow circles, over the areas of his chest that were bruised, my cheeks red and refusing to meet his eyes.

What was I doing? Why didn't I just kick him out and tell him to go to the hospital or something? I swear this crush was growing really irritating.

In my frustration, I pressed against his chest a little too hard and Deidara winced.

"Sorry," I murmured sheepishly, trying to be gentler. It was hard when his laser-eyed gaze was following me.

"Stop staring!" I said indignantly and Deidara chuckled softly. "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable, yeah?" he spoke softly and it was only when his breath ruffled the hair at the top of my head that I noticed how close we were. His voice sounded strained, like he was holding something in. I wonder why.

"Yes," I said grudgingly, looking away from him and he laughed once again. "I swear if you laugh again I will hit you," I threatened and he smirked before closing his eyes. "Does that help, yeah?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was so much easier when he wasn't looking at me. Wordlessly, I continued treating him, feeling the hard muscles of his chest underneath my fingers. Deidara didn't speak again, surprisingly. After I was done with the ointment, I wrapped the bandages around his torso, trying to be as tender as possible. When I was done, I raised my head and glanced out of the window, it was already really dark. A lot of time had passed since we started our little healing session.

Yawning tiredly, I spoke. "It's done." When Deidara didn't answer, I glanced at him closely. His breathing was soft and even and he was not moving except for the steady rise and fall of his bandaged chest. He was asleep.

Smiling a little, I contemplated on whether I should wake him up but decided against it. He looked so gorgeous then, not a hint of mischievousness nor deviousness on his face. Unbidden, my eyes drifted to his lips, which were slightly parted. I blushed hotly. My heart thumped so loudly in my chest that I was surprised that Deidara didn't wake up at the sound.

I wouldn't have another chance like this ever again. Should I really risk it?

Biting my lip nervously, I edged closer until I could feel his soft, warm breath on my face. It smelled of mint.

Throat dry, I brought my lips closer to his. Just one. Just one kiss. He wouldn't know anything of it and I would be satisfied after that. Wasn't it fair for me to get my way just this once since I wasn't going to have him for myself?

Our lips were almost touching now. Just a little more and I'd be kissing him. Dare I do it? Yes, yes I did dare.

Taking a deep breath, I was about to touch my lips to his when suddenly, Deidara's shocking blue eyes opened, staring straight at me. I gasped and fell on my back on to the floor in my surprise. Deidara was not smirking nor grinning when he leant over me. Rather, his eyes were a surprising but welcome mixture of passion and desire, an expression I was sure my own emerald eyes mirrored.

I whimpered softly as he leaned in closer, the ends of his blonde hair tickling my face while his bandaged hands captured my own, trapping me. His knees locked mine in place and his minty breath came in hard, sharp gasps that fanned my face. Our lips were literally just millimeters away from each other. I took in a deep breath of his smell −vanilla− as I gazed into his eyes. Was this really happening?

"Deidara," I managed to find my voice at last. "What are you doing?" it came out in a gasp. His grip on my arms tightened, not rough but still firm.

"I should ask you the same thing, yeah," he said and signs of the familiar smirk re-entered his features. He edged closer to me and his lips brushed my own, soft, not really a kiss but more like a caress.

"D-Deidara", my voice came out in a moan. Was he teasing me? Well, two could play at that game.

Smirking, I entwined my arms around his neck, my fingers raking against his blonde hair, relishing at how soft it was. Ever so slowly, I scraped my fingernails over the base of his neck and I felt him shiver. Objective accomplished.

"Sakura?" he breathed.

"Yes, Deidara?"

"You're going to be the death of me you know that, yeah," he said and with that, his lips came crashing down on my own, hot and lustful. Delighted, (I couldn't believe he was actually kissing me) I responded with equal fervor, our lips moving together, fusing as if they would never divide. My heart fluttered in my chest as I felt his tongue slip through and I gladly granted him entrance, my fingers scraping at his neck. Suddenly, he lifted me up from the floor and lay me down on the couch, all the time not breaking our passionate kisses.

His arms went around me, holding me so tightly I could hardly breathe, but it wasn't like I cared at the moment. All I cared about was Deidara, his mouth pressed against mine and kissing me.

I could feel him smile against my lips as I moaned. Did he know how long I had been waiting for this? His lengthy legs entangled with mine as he deepened our kisses. I braced my hands on his bandaged chest; somehow in my almost delirious state managing to be careful, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this, yeah," Deidara muttered from in between our kisses and I felt a surge of happiness all the way from the top of my pink head to my stocking clad toes. He liked me! The thought alone was enough to send shivers up my spine.

We kissed for God knows how long and when we finally broke apart for air, Deidara regarded me with a warm look in his blue eyes and I blushed, only now fully realizing the fact that we had actually _kissed_. Slowly, I lifted myself off of his chest and curled up on the couch, looking away from Deidara. What if he was just messing with me? Or just fooling around like he did with other girls? What if didn't really feel about me the same way I felt about him? The scene of him and the girl at the café seemed to burn itself into my mind. What about her? What if−

My thoughts were interrupted by two fingers underneath my chin turning me around to face him. Deidara was grinning at me.

"Feeling shy Sakura, yeah?" he asked in that infuriating (but incredibly sexy) conceited tone of his. I glared at him, my mood conflicting greatly with the one that had been in the atmosphere just a few minutes ago.

"Well excuse me if I'm not as forward as that girl you hang around with," I said bitingly and Deidara's grin stayed in place as he rolled his eyes.

"Jealous, hmm?" he asked in amusement and I threw a pillow at him. He hadn't denied it. I knew it. He was just fooling around as always. Thankful that the lights were off so he couldn't see my expression, I hugged a pillow to my chest. Deidara didn't speak and I nearly jumped when his hand sneaked its way near mine and snatched it, twisting me around to him. His eyes were glimmering impishly.

I glowered. He ignored me and leaned in closer. What the hell?

I swatted him away and leapt up from the couch. I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! He was trying to kiss me again when it was painfully obvious that there weren't any romantic feelings involved. Did he think I was easy or something?

A single traitorous tear ran down my cheek as I glared at him, a stinging pain in my chest. How could I have been so naïve as to believe that he actually liked me?

Deidara seemed shocked as he stared at me, his eyes wide with something that looked weirdly like concern, but I dismissed it. He was probably surprised that a girl had actually refused him, the arrogant ass.

"Get out," I said, my whole body shaking from anger and hurt.

Deidara stood up but didn't take a step towards the door. Instead, he moved towards me. Probably wasn't satisfied with making me cry. I wiped away the tears angrily as he continued advancing.

"Did you hear me? I said get out!" I snapped. Yet he continued to ignore me. Glimpsing the stairs out of the corner of my eye, I turned around to run upstairs but Deidara was faster and his arms caught me from behind, wrapping themselves around my body. Weakly, I tried to extricate myself from his grip but he was too strong for me.

"Let me go!" I cried, the tears clouding my vision. His arms tightened around my waist. The next words he uttered froze me up, not that I could move anyway.

"I'm sorry, yeah," his voice was quiet, his head coming to rest on my shoulder. I shivered as his breath fanned against the bare skin of my shoulder. Why couldn't he just let me go? Why did he have to prolong the agony?

My voice, thankfully, remained strong as I spoke. "For what? You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's not your fault that you fool around with girls. It's not your fault that you pretended to like me just-," I was cut off by Deidara's strangled voice.

"No!" he spoke harshly, loudly. "No."

"I do like you. I like you more than I've ever liked anyone, yeah," his words shocked me to the core and I couldn't say anything. What was he talking about?

"I've liked you since the beginning Sakura. It's just that I've been too thick-headed to admit it, yeah," I couldn't believe this. Was I really hearing this? My voice seemed to return to me.

"What about that other girl in the café, the brunette?" I asked softly, not daring to hope that this was true.

What Deidara did next surprised me. He started to laugh, the sound coming from deep within his chest, shaking my body along with his. What the fuck?

"What's so funny?" I asked angrily. He started to speak from in between his laughs.

"Sakura, that brunette is my _cousin_, yeah," he said and I blushed even pinker than my hair. His freaking cousin? He could be lying I knew, but it was my choice whether to believe it and I chose to trust him.

Meanwhile, Deidara stopped laughing and became serious once again.

"Sakura, you're the only one that matters, yeah," he said, his arms –which were still around me- tightened possessively. "Why do you think I hang around you, hmm? And mess with you so much? It's because I like you, yeah. A lot."

I knew that this was hard for him to admit and that this was too fucking good to be true but that didn't stop the smile that came to my lips.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, yeah". I could feel it in his voice, and the way he held me, that he was speaking the pure, unadulterated truth. Call it intuition or just plain stupidity, but I just knew.

And I knew that it wouldn't have mattered to me even if he'd answered differently. What mattered was this moment between the two of us. That was all.

Gently, I pulled his arms away from me and this time he relented. Turning around to meet him, I smiled. There was no hint of mischievousness in his expression as he smiled back. Only warmth from his blue eyes. Then and there, I knew that despite how annoying he was, despite whether he was lying about the girl, despite _everything_, I liked him. Maybe even more than liked him, but we'll get to that later.

"Guess what Deidara?" I asked softly as I brushed his long blonde bang away from his face and entwined my arms around his neck.

"What?" his voice was equally soft as he held me. I felt safe, protected, in his arms as he pulled me closer to his bare chest.

"I like you too," I laughed and kissed him. Was hell really freezing over? I didn't care though.

Those pesky things called insecurity and doubt didn't bother me. Why, I hear you ask. Because that moment, in my living room, with Deidara's warm, soft lips pressed against mine, it was the only thing that mattered.

And guess what?

It was enough.

And you should know that later that night, when I looked out the window from the safety and warmth of Deidara's arms, it was snowing.

* * *

Well there it was! This was kind of hard to write since I've never ever written a kiss scene before, only just read them so I don't have much experience. Really hope this story was to your liking since I don't normally write one-shots. Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear what you thought. Oh, and hope you got the snow reference ^^" Sorry if it seemed rushed, I can't really write one-shots that well. Again, review please so that I can improve!

Love,

Alistair.


End file.
